Werewolve Threesome
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: Isaac suddenly goes into heat on Derek. Derek calls Scott and things turn into a bigger mess. Scisaac. and some Scott x Derek at the end. R&R. Sequel to Sneaking Around and The First Time.


Ok, so some people wanted the threesome. Others didn't. I got half and half pretty much.

6 for Scisaac baby.

4 for threesome.

Some even wanted both.

Werewolve Threesome

Derek was behind Isaac the second Isaac started itching. The others left at Derek's command. Isaac looked at Derek with gold eyes and growled. Derek groaned. Isaac was in heat. And bad. Derek needed Scott now. And with the way Isaac was already acting. It couldn't wait. It had to be now.

Derek called Scott. Scott was down with in seconds. Isaac was on him the second he saw him.

"Now I really believe you." Scott said as Isaac sniffed his neck and nipped at it.

Derek moved behind Isaac and held his back. Scott looked at him and growled.

"Ok fine, you can deal with him yourself." Derek stood.

Scott looked at him.

"A werewolve in heat is horny. And I don't mean a little bit horny like a teenage. I mean hot, hard, yearning for anything they can get." Derek said.

Scott still didn't get it.

Derek face palmed almost. "He'll want anything. Anything from sex to blow job to rim to what ever else there is. And not just a little a lot. You wouldn't be able to handle it yourself." He moved his hands back to Isaac's back and took his shirt off.

Isaac moaned as Derek ran his hands over his back. Scott then understood he couldn't do it alone. Derek had dealt with this before. He hadn't.

"Still want me to leave?" Derek asked.

Scott shook his head.

"Thought so." Derek had his own shirt off in a moment, followed by Scott.

Isaac was whining softly his hands softly pawing at Scott's now bare chest with his claws hands. Scott's hand trailed down Isaac's back and down to his clothed ass. Scott's eyes widened at the wet spot that was there.

"It happens when a werewolve uke is in heat." Derek said, his hand moving over Scott's and rubbing Isaac's ass. Isaac arched his back and moaned. "Just keep doing that, it'll keep him calm a little longer.'

Scott didn't understand what Derek meant at first but when he left and came back with a plastic store bag he understood. Isaac groaned and began to moaned his hips with out care.

Derek put the bag down and unzipped Isaac's jeans. "He's restless. Has he ever done this before?"

"About a month ago, when the pack found out." Scott said.

"He's already went through the first stages then. Lay him down and don't touch him for a minute, see what he does."

Scott did. This caused Isaac to growl and hiss, throwing himself back at Scott and grinding himself against him. Derek pulled Isaac back down to the floor. Isaac snapped his fangs at Derek, trying to get away.

"Get his jeans and boxers off, now."

Scott nodded and did. Isaac was still for a moment. A moment later, he was thrashing worst than before.

"Hold him down!" Derek said.

Scott did. He then thought of something. His thumbs moved to Isaac's hip bones, hitting the tops of them. Isaac's thrashing stopped as he began to moan. Derek looked at Scott with relief in his eyes. Isaac's sweet spot, a sign that they now had time to think.

"What now?" Scott asked.

Derek grabbed the bag and pulled out a dildo. Scott said nothing at all, only looked down at Isaac. Isaac had his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He was back to normal for now.

Derek was next to him in a moment, his hand on Isaac's ass before feeling the wetness that was still very much there. He slowly pushed the dildo in and pulled it right back out. It was covered in liquid. Scott's stared at it in shock. Derek said nothing as he put the dildo up. His mouth was in a fine line. He came back a moment later, in nothing back boxers. Scott took note in the knowing bulge that was there. Scott himself was hard.

Derek moved behind Scott and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Scott moved upward a little so Derek could get him out of the jeans and boxers. Isaac's eyes snapped opened at seeing Scott naked. He growled at Scott, giving him a look that said all. Fuck my brains out.

Derek moved Scott's hand toward Isaac's hole. Scott began to move two fingers in and out of Isaac. He soon added a third finger to Isaac, this caused Isaac to howl out. Derek moved his hand under Scott's and began to move three of his own fingers in and out of Isaac. Scott said nothing, in fact, instead of disgust, he felt calm. Isaac wasn't in pain, he was in pleasure. Scott did need Derek's help after all.

Derek leaned his chin on Scott's shoulder, his breath lightly tickling Scott. He pulled their hands from Isaac, getting an angry growl from Isaac. "Now." Derek said.

Scott pushed into Isaac quickly. Isaac let out a long howl. His legs gripped Scott's waist and began to move himself on Scott. Derek moved his hands around Isaac's chest, rubbing his nipples dipping his finger into Isaac's belly button. Scott began to move quicker as Isaac began to moan louder. It wasn't long after Isaac came but stayed hard. Scott came with him. Isaac was moving on him again and came again with in a matter of minutes yet again.

This time the knot seemed to excited Isaac more because he just kept going, coming again.

"Derek." Scott hissed.

"I know, the knot should have slowed him down or even stopped him. It didn't." Derek said.

Scott pulled out of Isaac. Getting a VERY loud growl from Isaac who was back down on Scott's cock in a matter of seconds. Scott was clawing at the floor with clawed hands. Derek knew if this kept up Isaac would never stop. In a rare case, a werewolve in heat might keep going till the pure need was filled. Teen werewolves would go till the need was satisfied, not the heat's need.

Derek moved over to Isaac and Scott. He grabbed Isaac's hips and slowly pulled Isaac over his own hard cock. Scott was in relief, despite what Derek had just done. Isaac continued in the heat. Derek didn't move him. Only rubbed his back or cock lazily whenever he wanted.

"How are you able to handle that?" Scott asked.

"Age." Derek said simply. It was true. With age, he'd learned to stay hard for hours. Isaac could get his feel and stop the heat. Derek was just impressed how long Isaac had been going.

Scott moved over to them and began to do the same thing Derek was doing. His hands lightly touched Isaac's chest. Fingers trailing over Isaac's nipples and hip bones. Isaac's heat ended when Scott moved even closer than he already was and cleaned the cum off Isaac's chest. Isaac was out as soon as his orgasm hit.

XXX

Scott ran his hand through Isaac's hair as Derek covered him with a silk sheet. Isaac was still fast asleep in Derek's bed after two hours.

"Thanks." Scott said.

Derek nodded.

The two moved away from the bed and sat on a couch to talk.

"You're still hard." Scott said.

Derek nodded. "It'll go down."

Scott unzipped Derek's jeans and watched for any sign that Derek was going to stop him. Derek didn't. Scott removed his own jeans and boxers before turning around and moving right down on top of Derek's cock. Scott let out a little groan before moved down completely. Derek let his hand run over Scott's bare back and chest. Scott moaned lightly and began to move himself up and down. Derek helped him out.

It wasn't long before Scott lost it again. Derek let go of what he'd been holding in. Scott's back arched harshly as Derek release his load inside of him. Slowly they came back to their selves.

"Now, I see why Isaac likes to bottom." Scott said.

Derek gave a small nod to Scott. "Sleep, right now, that's the only thing you need to do."

Scott nodded.

* * *

Ok so next one Isaac's pregnant by Scott.

Tell me what you think of this one.

Peace out.


End file.
